


heartbeat ;

by nanaseii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaseii/pseuds/nanaseii
Summary: "but now i know how it feels, to have a heartbeat." — heartbeat by amber & luna f(x)***v needs more love is2g my precious child





	

A pair of arms slither its ways to your waist. 

"What're you making?" V said as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

You smiled, "Nothing, it's just hot chocolate, want me to make you one?"

"Yes, please." 

"Okay then." 

V pecked your cheek and made his way to the living room.

After you finished making the hot chocolates, you carefully gripped both mugs and put it on the coffee table in front of V.

"Thanks hon." He smiled at you thinly, as you set down the mug.

You nodded and went back to the kitchen to take the batch of freshly made cookies you baked this morning.

V raised one eyebrow as he shifted his eyes from the television and watched you, "When did you exactly wake up?" 

You shrugged, "5 a.m, i'm not a lazy bum like you. Besides, i was craving sweets so.. meh." 

V chuckled a little and grabbed your hand to make you sit beside him on the sofa. 

You snuggled against him, and rested you head near his neck.

Biting on a cookie, and mouth still full, you suddenly said, "I love you." 

V's expression sort of—kinda, turned into a slightly shocked look at your sudden statement. 

Looking at his expression, you apologised, "Ah, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to–"

He smiled again, his soft face made him look like a goddamn angel, "No.. it's just that i was.."

V huffed and kissed your forehead, "I love you too. And.. thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"You changed my life completely, you're so kind, despite facing so much trouble after getting into RFA, a broken man like me don't deserve such a young and vibrant woman like you." He smiled a bitter smile.

"No, don't you ever dare say something like that again. You deserve all the happiness in this world. It was me who was supposed to be thankful to meet you." 

V cupped your cheek, and leaned in to kiss you. 

"Can i?" He asked, unsure about your permission. 

You hummed and nodded happily.

And then, your lips met his. His lips felt so soft and warm on yours. The littlest amount of gestures of affection he gave you took your breath away each time. And you would never get tired of it.

You kissed back, he hummed happily and the kiss gets more intense, his hot tongue slipped inside your mouth battling against yours. 

Sadly, the both of you had to break the kiss. The kiss that made you gasping for air, the kiss that made you wanting for more, the kiss that made you realise how fragile the man is.

He rested his forehead against yours, the littlest hint of smile on his pink lips, "I love you. And i promise to never let anyone and anything hurt you." 

You blushed at his words, and struggled to find an excuse to avert his attention, "Ah, V. The hot chocolate's gonna get cold." 

You picked up his mug and handed it to him, as he laughed at your shyness. 

He kissed your forehead again and smiled a smile so beautiful, it deserves its own category for an award.

"I'm suing you."

"Eh?! For what?"

"For stealing my heart you fricken' ass!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys! kudos, critics, and ideas, etc. etc. would be much appreciated!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
